


Scromgold Fragment

by ufopossumfic (ufopossum)



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufopossum/pseuds/ufopossumfic
Summary: Scrooge wants to know why Glomgold likes him. Glomgold wants to know why Scrooge doesn't hate him.(This is just a quick, contextless fragment of a scene, mostly just written to get it out of my head because I liked the dialogue. I'm not planning to expand on it, but I hope people can enjoy it for what it is!)
Relationships: Flintheart Glomgold/Scrooge McDuck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Scromgold Fragment

"Why me?" Scrooge asked, perplexed. "I thought ye hated me?"

Glomgold tugged at his beard in frustration. "I dinnae know! I thought I did! But..." He took a steadying breath and turned his gaze on the fireplace. The low flames shone in his eyes, and he lost himself in their dance for a few moments as he tried to organize his thoughts. "... Ye don't act like anyone I ever met before. Ye don't _act_ like ye hate me. I know I annoy ye; I do it on purpose most'a the time! But even when we're fightin', ye don't go outta yer way to _hurt_ me. And when we're _not_ fightin', sometimes..." Glomgold shifted uncomfortably. "... Sometimes ye almost seem... nice to me? Y-ye talk to me, an' tell me things, and sometimes ye... t-touch my shoulder, or something, and--!"

He closed his eyes for a moment before finally looking up at Scrooge with eyes that begged for a scrap of understanding. Scrooge looked gobsmacked. Glomgold took double handfuls of his false beard and shook his head. "It does'nae make any sense to me, Scrooge. I dinnae know how to... I _get it_ when people hate me! I dinnae get along with people, I never have, so people hate me and I hate them! It's easy! It makes sense! _You don't_ make sense! I know ye dinnae like me, so why do ye act like--?" Glomgold trailed off.

Scrooge took a tentative step forward, then another, until he was within touching distance of his rival. One hand reached for Glomgold's shoulder, but stopped at the last second, pulling back. Glomgold stared with wide eyes as Scrooge looked away, seeming almost nervous. _(When has McDuck ever been nervous around **me**?)_

"I... never said I dinnae like ye."


End file.
